New Story
by ventz1903
Summary: this is a new story that enfolds any age, whether it is men or women. not content any strong sexual inflications.... the story of shizuma on how she fought for her love to nagisa even if the latter don't know anything about shizuma....
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all strawberry panic fans….. I'm sure you all love strawberry panic and so I am… So I decided to make a story that not more sexual content…. Maybe I should say that this is more on how really true bounds…. This is my first time making a story so please tell me if its not good so I start realizing to myself that my story is a (trash)….. Thanks…

First I should say that this story is not related to any individual and if its especially the name; I'm sorry….. that's all…. And also I'm not owning any Strawberry panic…. I'm just writing fan fiction…. Thanks again….

** This'll start after 6 years**; **Nagisa Aoi** is living with her daughter in America, she's a world class pianist there that everyone know her but not her friends in Astrea Hill especially Shizuma because Nagisa didn't use that name when she transfer in U.S. instead Nancy. (Thanks to the author who use that name I'd come up to the idea) She's also the Director and president of Tokyo Underground Industry, (just a company name that I'd made) that her grandfather and parents run. The company is unknown to ordinary people because it is a private agency that helps every country around the world to sustain peace. (I don't know how to put it in words, sorry) in secret, it is like an underground agent that know any combat and shooting technique. (that's all for Nagisa today)

** Shizuma** graduate in Tokyo University and starting to focus to the company she managed for just about 2 years with the assistance of her father**. Miyuki** is 4 years married to a man named Shinji Kenichi and unfortunately don't have any siblings yet. **Amane and Hikari** are 1 year married. Amane is an instructor in a Catholic school, the advisor of horse back riding club. **Chikaru **is in the Rokujuo Company's designer and **Shion** her lover is in Hanazono Industry Group, the Vice president. **Tamao** is a now a famous poet and writer, she's in Astrea as a French Teacher and with **Tsubomi** as the advisor of chore. **Yaya **as singer and have her own band and they still straight of Tsubomi.

Now all the known characters in the story are there but it still have more, just wait and see…. Because it'll going to be more interesting as the story progress so please leave some comment…. Thanks….


	2. Nagisa's top agents

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it even the grammar are incorrect…. Again, this is my first story so please review and tell me if it's good or bad….. Thank you….

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own any strawberry panic…..

Nagisa is playing her favorite piece in piano (the piece that Shizuma and Nagisa played in Astrea, Tekla Badarzewska-Baranowska - The Maiden's Prayer) when a middle-aged woman came. She bowed politely and said, "Nagisa-sama, your personal agents has arrived. They're waiting for you at the living room". She stops playing and begin talking to the woman. "Please lead them to my office and serve some tea, I'll go there right after I finish this piece". The woman nodded, bow and went out to the room to accomplish the task given to him.

She likes to play that piece whenever something bothering him, it gives her a nice feeling that she completely relax from all the worries and problems in the company. Her parents died 6 years ago while her grandfather that took him into U.S. is also gone 2 years after, so she is completely orphan in the age of 17 (am I right?) and also succeed the company of her family so there's no one she could turn to unless her daughter can understand her problem enough. But in regards to the people around him and in the company she's not so unfortunate, they love him a lot (like her friends in Astrea) and also they're ready to protect him and her daughter at all cost, In return, Nagisa also loves and trust them like a family. But there's a fewer person she trust the most, like a brother/sister or sometimes a father/mother that she could lean on when she needed advice in regards to the company or personal. These are her personal agents and also handling some higher positions in the company.

When she finish the piece she rise to the chair and close the piano. 'Now it's time for me to see my beloved agents after 3 weeks. I'm happy to see if their skills are improved after the mission', she thought as she is excited to see them again. Even if her agents are handling higher positions they are still agents, top agents, not only they do missions they are also the ones that accompanied and protect Nagisa when she had trips in other countries.

"Why is Nagisa-sama taking so long finishing that piece? I'm so bored here, I want to refreshed after 3 weeks of baby-sit in those rich and politician wools", says **Keigo**, one of the agents. He is the top sniper of the company and really good at shooting whether it's far or near.

"Your so impatience! We didn't see Nagisa-sama this 3 weeks and all you say is 'I'm so bored here, I want to refresh'. Says the irritated **Mishima** to her partner, she is also a sniper but not as good as Keigo (she's the second) and the instructor in shooting, those two are the leader in sniper team.

"Keigo-san why don't you tell us the truth? That you also miss the Director and all the boredom you talk about is just an excuse, because the truth is you want to go out to this room and fetch Nagisa-sama so you can talk to each other alone, right? K-e-i-g-o?" said **Dr. Kaiji**, the scientist. He's field is in technology, he invent new gadgets that are useful to the agents and company (I don't know how I'm going to write it) it includes high-tech suit for men and women and a gun that can't kill people. (nice!)

"So Keigo-chan is in love in the Director? I knew he's in love with Mishima-chan, Nana-chan, Rica-chan, Mik-chan, Himiko-chan… and… and… Mom…", before **Kyo **finished the name she is stopped by Keigo by putting his hands to her mouth. He's sweating, lot's of sweat,he's also shaking and afraid that in any seconds he will found lying in the room. Before that happens a is woman walk through Keigo's side and said something to him that almost made him faint. But before the room is completely to be going a grave it was interrupt by a black-haired woman.

"Stop making non-sense conversation, the Director is already here and she's hearing your entire ruckus". The 6 person in the room stand and bowed lightly as the two black suited men open the door and Nagisa enter and walked gracefully through the room. Nagisa passed to the 6 agents with a happy face through her table and stand there as she face them. "Oh my, you came from the mission and gone here for 3 weeks and when you all came back you starting a commotion. **Kaname Kenjo-san**, I knew, it you're always good as ever, to trace that I'm already here you improved a lot. And also **Momomi Kiyashiki-san**, you never change. Sometimes you flirt all the guys here and when you're bored you scared them to death. Look, Keigo-san is almost faint; he's half to death I think". As she finishes her speech, she walked through the window and open it. She let the air pass to her and enter the room. When the agents feels that they're no longer needed in the room and started to go out, they were stop by Nagisa,

"Tonight there's a welcome party for you 6 and I have something important to tell to everyone, so you're all better to come. Because I'm going to announce the two whose going to lead the company's agent, in short the persons going to be the second to the highest position, my right and left hand. Okay?" as she told that the agents stare to each other, that are very new to them, they didn't know at all the cause of a sudden promotion.

"That's all! You may go to your room now and refreshed. And of course, WELCOME HOME!" That's the last word Nagisa said as the agents stand tall and bow with all their respects to the Director.

The promotion is spreading in the entire company. They want to know who's the two lucky people, not only they going to promote but they are also going to be close to the Director. 'They're going to the same house, to eat the same food, to use the same car, to go with the party, to be able to meet upper-class people and meet some important persons in and out of the country'. That's the few sentiments of people who wants to be close to Nagisa, for them she is like a sister, daughter, friend and even lover. (She's so popular!)

So, for the next chapter we will see who's the two lucky people that going to promote…..

Please stay and wait… I know you have questions and confusions but I can't tell you yet because I save that for the best…. Thanks for reviewing….


	3. Back to Japan?

Thank you for waiting and reviewing my story. Please tell me if you have any ideas so I can put on. I hope that you like it more, so please don't stop waiting and subscribing until it finish….thank you….

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY Strawberry panic story. This is my own fan fiction… thanks

**JAPAN **(Shizuma and the rest lived)

After Nagisa had gone, Shizuma back to her old self again when Kaori died. This time it's worst, she became more aloof that no one can touch her or reach her. She always alone, didn't socially interact to other people and drown herself into work, her playgirl type is become more worst. She's been like that for almost 6 years. Her parents and friends didn't know what to do to her because she didn't open her feelings to other. They say that _she's like a dying person that anytime her life will finish. _

Shizuma is in the meeting when Miyuki and Chikaru arrived at the Hanazono Company.

"Is Shizuma coming with us? I thought she don't want to come in any trips unless it's for the company", Chikaru says as she and Miyuki walked through the elevator.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to come but still where going on the trip and she's going to go with us. Even if I use force", says Miyuki, she still have her president-type even if she's 4 years married.

"As expected to the wife of the president of Rokujuo Company, you have your confidence. I hope that will work on Shizuma".

"Don't worry, it definitely work. I prepare all the necessary plan just only for her", says Miyuki with grin smile.

"Poor Shizuma, still mourning. I knew it's hard for her because this is the second time her most beloved woman is gone. And the only thing we did is to comfort and drag her into trips. I hope she live her life on and find her path again".

"I think that's impossible because it's different... definitely different", says Miyuki as they stop to Shizuma's office.

**U.S. **

The big hall in the company is decorated with flowers and lights. They also put some high-tech camera's that can detect any harmful weapons in case there's someone who wants to ruin the party. All the staffs and agents of the company are all present. The persons who have high positions and the newly hired agents (the company have also private academy for those who wants to be agents) are also present in the said party.

As the crowds begin to be so noisy, the MC (master of Ceremony) goes up to the stage and holds the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! Before we start this celebration for our six top agents and also the Director's personal agents, may we call on the presence of our Director and President of the Tokyo Underground Industry; **President Aoi Nancy.** Please give her a big round of applause!" When the MC called her name the people start to stand with their chin up. The door is open of the 2 black-suited men; she is escorted by** Kaname Kenjo, Momomi Kiyashiki, Dr. Kaiji Sota, Kyo Furukawa, Keigo Sinichi and Mishima Kudo. **They pass through the hall and up to the stage. When Nagisa is in the stage the six agents lined up to her back and the people start to sit silently while waiting for the speech. (So discipline)

"Good evening to all of you that here and thank you because you are all present to this welcome party for our top agents. I know you all knew the reason why I want this party to be made this evening and not tomorrow or other day. Actually, there're three reasons, not two but three. The first one is because our top agents accomplish their mission without any problems or complications. Of course not only them, it also includes the people who helped and cooperate just to finish the mission smoothly. The second reason; I knew that all of you are their own abilities and talents and I as your Director had not given any. I want to think that you're all unfortunate, this company is unfortunate because your leader are lack of knowledge regarding to this field, so I decide to appoint a two person whose going to protect and accompany me in taking over to this company. Their words is and absolute task that no one can prevail. I will give them the half of power that I hold in this company. They will be my right and left hand, the officer to be in charge in the main and branches of our company. But, if I give them any orders they'll going to accomplish it no matter what. This company has only one leader, the orders are always given by me, either from the main or branches of the company, so it's very difficult to handle. The third reason… uhmmm…. Maybe I should announce first the two lucky people (yeahhhhh). They are the youngest student who finish the 4 semester in our academy in just a year. They accomplish the first mission that my grandfather gave to them (there's no one in the company accomplish any task that her grandfather given, so in short it's very difficult task) and the first two female agents who personally hired by my grandfather to be his personal agents. The leader of my six personal agents **Kenjo Kaname **and** Momomi Kiyashiki". **(Nagisa include kaname and Momomi to the counts) As she announces the name, the big round of applause heard in the entire hall. The people stand up as their respects two the newly appoint OIC (officer in charge). When the crowd are getting high to the announcement, Nagisa hold the microphone again and coughed (her speech are not done yet). The crowd begins to silent then she speaks again.

"I'm happy 'coz you approve my appointment to those two and I know you all want to get this party started. But my third and last reason for this party is not announce yet. This is a very important reason that I want you to know…(sigh!!!!)… I decide to transfer our main company to Japan (murmur……)… I know if I do that… I too will go to Japan. That's the main reason why I decided to rebuild the mansion and the town there 'coz I want to raise my** Ushio** there and start to **face my past. **So, I will go back to Japan" After she said that, the people in the hall still in silent, they are shocked about the sudden decision of their Director especially the four agents and two newly appoint OIC. They shrugged and didn't know what to think. Kaname and Momomi are just stare to each other and the rest are still can't believe.

'_Nagisa-sama, what's your thinking. Going back to Japan? Facing your past? You're just waking up the horrible truth, the truth that you can't deny!'_ that's what Kaname's thinking in the reason of Nagisa in going back to Japan.

That's all for now…. Please review….. thanks….


	4. Nagisa's favor

Thank you for reviewing…. I'm so happy you all like my story. Please still wait and leave some review…. Sorry for the incorrect grammars…. Thanks……

**DISCLAIMER:** I didn't own any Strawberry Panic story…..

"No, I wont!" Shizuma said in a strong voice.

"Then what? You're just going to lock yourself here? Shizuma it's almost six years, and all you did is drown yourself in grief. When do you want to stop this childish act of yours? Nagisa is not going back anymore even if you mourn or grief there up to 10 years! She's happy where she is now! Give her the peace that she need. So please get going and start to move your life on!" said Miyuki, she's very worried to her friend. She wanted to help Shizuma even if she needs to say some harsh words but the latter don't have any intention to help herself.

"Are you done? I'm sorry but I have some work to be done. I have no time for you guys", she still insist.

"Shizuma-san just come with us. It's alright to take a break after long months of works. You need that then after the trip you can come back again. And also, not just us that are going to the trip. Everyone will come too. It's a going to be a happy reunion that I'm sure you will enjoy", Chikaru said in a more gently way.

"Is that so? Then just tell my regards to them". Chikaru and Shion stare to each other and sigh.

"Shizuma, I don't want to resort in force because you're in this company but if you still insist your stubbornness… then… we don't have a choice", says Miyuki. She's more serious now.

"Miyuki, don't scare me. Whatever your plan is, it didn't change my mind. I don't want to go! So please, the door is right behind you guys, it's always open but close when all of you leave. I have many documents and paper-works that are waiting and to be done and can't postpone. Have a nice trip!" after that, Shizuma face his computer and paper-works. Hand her pen and start signing some documents. The three girls knew that any words they say is futile to Shizuma. She's not so easy to please (she's the former Queen and Etoile of Astrea after all). They stare to each other, as if read each others mind then they nodded and face Shizuma again.

"Shizuma-san, we're sorry for what we have to do but you leave us no choice. This time your going to listen to us, all your complaints and orders are not accepted. Then, see you at the parking lot. Bye!" says Shion then they went out to the room and leave Shizuma confused.

'_What's that for? Parking lot? Are they going to wait for me till I go homer? Whatever!... (sigh) Sorry guys, but I don't want to go on any trips anymore I'm just missing Nagisa again (she had no partner in any trips when Nagisa gone)… Nagisa… Nagisa… Where…'_ her minds is Nagisa when she heard a knocked on the door. _'Who's that bastard? Disturbing me in the middle of thinking Nagisa!'_ she thought.

"Come in! the door's open", she hand down her pen then straight her back to sit comfortably to the chair. But she almost jumped into shock when the two black suited-men break into the room.

"What the hell did you done? I ask you to come in and not…" she didn't finish her words as the two men approach her, hold her hands and shoulder tightly. Then they drag her out of the office.

"Hey… hey… hey…! Stop this now…! You two… get your… hands… off me…! Hey do both of you… hear me…" she drag out and her shoulder is hurting. She didn't know what to do or to say 'coz the two men didn't respond to any words she say. They just dragging her down to the basement where the parking lot is located. All the people were shocked by the scene but they have no guts to stop the two men. They'll end up watching their President dragging by the two men. When they arrived at the parking lot, the men forced her inside the silver car and let her go. They closed the door of the car and leave. When Shizuma see the two men leaving, she called them, shouting.

"Hey! Wait! You bastard! (She kicked the door) Don't go… let me out of here! (no respond from the two men) Hey! You're going to regret this! (punched it)… Do you know who I am! Let me out…" she didn't finish her words because it is interrupted by a voice that so familiar to her.

"Yes, of course, we know who you are. The former Etoile in Astrea."

"The fantasy of every girl in Japan."

"The President of Hanazono Industry Group."

"President Hanazono Shizuma"

"We didn't know that you look so funny when freaking out".

"It's nice to see you again", shizuma stunned when she saw the people behind the voices. They are staring to her, giggling, grinning and laughing.

"No way! **Miyuki, Yaya, Shion, Chikaru, Tsubomi, Tamao**, you're all planning this? You are all…"

"Don't forget us, we're here too."

"Actually, it is not our plan. Miyuki, Shion and Yaya plan it all and prepared. We're just watching and observing", says **Amane and Hikari** that came from behind of the car.

"Hmmff… so you three fools (stare at Miyuki, Shion and Yaya) plan all this? Is this the meaning of what you said earlier 'see you at the parking lot'? And 'use force'? (Sigh) But still, everyone, I'm sorry. I don't…" she can't finish the words, when Miyuki, Shion and Chikaru go inside the car and start the engine.

"Hey… what the…"

"Didn't you remember what we said earlier? That all of your complaints are not accepted. This time we are the one who give orders. We're the one who lead. So whether you like it or not, you're coming with us", Shion said and everyone stare at him with grinning face.

"Hehehe… do I have… any choice? So let's go… hehehe", said Shizuma worried that there's some plan against him.

"Alright!" said everyone

****************************************************************************

"Nagisa-sama, are you sure about your sudden decision? This is not so easy that you would think. The U.S. Government might misunderstand you, and also, some business tycoon in Japan didn't acknowledge our company because they think that we will ruin their business. How would we transfer our main there if there are some problems like that? Nagisa-sama, please think about it again?" Keigo said, he's very worried of some implications that may vary in transferring the main that may affect Nagisa.

"Actually, this is not a sudden decision. I think about it many times, so there would be no any problem. I already give orders to rebuild the town and mansion to ready and secure the location of the main. The U.S government is not a problem anymore 'coz I already talk to them and they agreed to it. In Japan, the U.S. Ambassador and Momomi will going to have a lunch meeting to the Japanese Ambassador. And also, for some business tycoon… I'm going to leave it to Momomi-san. She's a good negotiator regarding in enemy. Right Momomi-san?" said Nagisa, who's sitting comfortably to her chair.

"Yes, of course, Nagisa-sama. All those who oppose and want to be the enemy of yours will be cut into pieces. What kind of negotiation do you want Nagisa-sama? Suicidal or torture?" Momomi said with an evilly grin.

"Ehhhhh…??? Hehehe… I didn't say you kill them… it's just…"

"Momomi, don't be so brutal. Nagisa-sama can't take violence that much. Just take them lightly. Like they all pledge for their lowly lives." Kaname said in a cool voice.

"Just don't take their lives", Nagisa said. 'I can't take these two. They have train of thoughts about violence. I'm so lucky they are my friends.' Nagisa thought. Then she rise to her chair and face the high buildings behind her. Her office is in the top level of the building so she can view clearly all the buildings that near their company.

"So, all of you four get your assignments and finish it before the signing (transferring of the main company). Momomi-san, I'll leave the problem in Japan in your hands, I'm counting on all of you. You are all dismissed except Kaname-san."

"Yes! Thank you Director!" everyone said, bows and leave the room. Nagisa faced Kaname in a serious face.

"Kaname-san, you are my friend for almost four and a half years. You're the one who taught me the things I need to know regarding to this field. My grandfather trust you the most and so do I. You're the only I can rely this time. Can you do this for me?" Nagisa said.

"Just for Nagisa-sama, there's no way I can't do it. Then what is it?"

"**Ushio** is going back to Japan first, I already told it to her. Please accompany him until you secure her safety. I didn't know what kind of people is there 'coz I didn't meet them yet. And also, I'm sure she will be fine with you but don't bully him. Okay?"

"After I secure her safety, I'm going back here immediately to accompany you in signing. But who are the one who take care of Ushio-sama? All your agents have their assignments, then… huh?"

"You! You can take your time there, just wait until we arrive. It's only a month, so bear with Ushio. Please, Kaname-san."said Nagisa while having begging to Kaname. Kaname can't say no, so she just nodded as her approval then sigh. After they talk, she dismissed by Nagisa.

'_I'm going to baby-sit! Uhhhhrggggg… I can't take children. It's not a top agent's role. That child she's lucky 'coz she is Nagisa's daughter. If it's not then I just leave her there, I don't care if she get lost or what.', _Kaname thought but happy 'coz it's Nagisa's first favor on her after that incident.

What kind of incident is Kaname's talking about? Some interesting event will going to divulge. Some secrets. Thank you for waiting…. Still progressing, hope you like it…. Please leave some review. Thanks again….


	5. Rei's Villa

I'm here again….. thanks for all of you who liked my story and leave review. It's a great pleasure for me… thanks…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any strawberry panic story.

"We're here! So, how'd you like the view? It's beautiful, isn't it? It's not so easy to find a place like this so I really pursue the care taker to rent one of the house here to me before the owner came", Miyuki said in a happy face while they still driving. She managed to rent the place for their trip and it's not so easy.

"So you mean you only rent this? I thought this is one of your family's estate", Shion said.

"Whoever own this, s/he's so lucky. It's really a paradise. By the way, how much time we take until we reach the mansion? I'm so bored sitting here and my body is all numb", Shizuma said while sight seeing. She really like the place.

"What mansion? We didn't go to the mansion".

"What? But there's a big mansion over there. You said that you rent this place so we can use the mansion, right?"

"Oh, you mean the big mansion on the top of the hill? Actually, the beach and the house we're going to stay is the one I rent, and we're not allowed to go near there."

"What?! You mean I don't have a chance to see that mansion. It's really beautiful. Why didn't you say earlier?"

'_If Nagisa is still here, maybe we lived in that mansion and have our happy life.'_ Shizuma thought.

After the 30 minutes driving, they reached their place. The beach that they rent for one week. Everyone fixed their things inside the house, Amane and Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi, Chikaru and Shion have their own rooms. Miyuki, Shizuma and Tamao have their own rooms too but they don't have any partners not like the couples.

"Whoa… it's… so… BEAUTIFUL! I really like the beach with white sand. It's the best beach I've ever seen in my whole life!" Yaya said. She really indulges herself to the beauty of the place.

"Hey! You're so exaggerated! And you always saw white sand so how'd you say that it's the best beach. It's really beautiful but I think it's not the best", Tsubomi said.

"Hmmmfff…What do you care? This is my way of appreciating the beauty of nature".

"Oh, I thought you're just spitting non-sense", Tsubomi is still teasing Yaya

"What?! You stupid…"

"What me?! What?"

"Hey, hey, we're not here to fight. We're here to enjoy ourselves, to have fun", Amane stop the commotion between the two. They're always fighting but in the end they both apologize to each other.

Everyone start swimming and they seem having fun, Shizuma also enjoy herself. When everything seems to be fine, they hear some noise. When they went out to see the cause, they saw five **PZL MI-2** helicopters and one airplane that prepare to land in the right direction of the beach.

"W…why there's a helicopter here and airplane? Miyuki don't tell me you rent that also? Or is that one of your plan also for Shizuma?" Shion said, that so confused on what's going on.

"Hell no! My plan for Shizuma is already done, I don't know anything about that helicopter or airplane either", Miyuki respond. Then they saw a man running towards them, he's exhausted, then said;

"Ms. Rokujou, sorry for disturbing you and your friend on your vacation. Please don't mind the thing that you saw. It's just… uhmmm… equipment that going to use for the town. Then… have a good day", after what he said everyone confused but relieved. They thought that the owner of the house has already arrived, the man leave and left them.

"Miyuki, did you know who owns this place?" Shizuma said.

"Yeah, I know. The person who owns this place, the town, the big mansion and all that you see in here, the **Rei's Villa** is the late general of U.S. Marine; he already died 4 years ago. He's also Japanese".

"But you see he's already died so his relatives from U.S. are going to take over this whole place. They are so lucky having a large estate like this; they are so god dam RICH", Yaya interrupt.

"He didn't have so many relatives, actually he only have one granddaughter. And it also live in U.S. they are coming here next month; that's my father said", Miyuki explained.

"Is that so? Then, why your father knew about the general's granddaughter? Did he know the woman? And why I don't know anything about that? Don't…"

"Because you're so blank. You didn't pay attention".

"That woman named **Nancy Kaede**, she's a popular pianist in U.S. Everyone knows her name but no knew the real her. She's so mysterious only few VIP persons knew him".

"Whoa… you're so amazing Tamao! How'd you know that? Don't tell me that's the result of being a famous poet and author. Because you read books and books and books all the time. Hehehe …" Tsubomi said.

'_who's that girl? Why I have this feeling that I want to her? Why? I need to investigate, I need to know.'_ Shizuma thought.

****************************************************************************

" '_Is everything ready? Please make sure that the place is alright, you need to secure the place, clean the place for the safety ness of Ushio-sama. I don't want to see any pest surrounding the villa or else I'm going to deport you to Middle East. That's your mission. No room for single mistakes. And also give me a call if there's any problem. After the cleaning operation, we're heading soon. Understood?!'_, that's what Kaname-sama told.", Keigo said. He just repeat what's Kaname has been told to him, he's just obeying.

'_Damn that woman! I think it's better for this company if I'm the OIC that Nagisa-sama appoints. I knew that she's the best in all of us but… but… I also want to be with Nagisa-sama! I want to be his protector, his friend, and… and…'_ Keigo heard some foot steps that so familiar to him, then when he face the owner of the foot steps.

"Hey! What's your doing here? Can you step aside you're blocking the way and also you're like a trash there", Kaname said then pass through. Keigo almost jumped in shock when he see Kaname. He didn't know what to do, he almost faint.

'_What if she hears me? She's never going to pass it, she definitely put me in a box and deport me in North Pole! No way! I'm not going to see Nagisa-sama again! I'm not go…'_

"Hey! Stop murmuring there and finish your assignments. You're a nuisance".

"Yes, My Lord!" then Keigo run to the basement.

"Stupid fool!" Kaname said under her breath. _'Nagisa-sama, I … (sigh) am… if I think that now__**, Rei-sama**__, will be angry and… I don't want to see Nagisa-sama bear that kind of responsibility for her family. Just like that time again… I should support her like that time'._

So thanks again. Please leave review….


	6. Ushio Kaede Aoi

Thanks for waiting! I'm so happy for your reviews and positive comments, but I want to inform you all that I also expecting some negative comments so that I can know if my story have weaknesses and that's what I want to know. Again, thanks for accepting my story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any strawberry panic story.

After a week of preparation, the departure of Ushio to Japan has finally came.

"Ushio-chan, be a good girl and wait me to our new home, okay?" Nagisa said while petting Ushio's hair.

"Mama, please hurry and go home. I can't bear to live without you", Ushio said then she start to weep.

"Don't cry Ushio-chan, after mama finish her job here I will fly there qickly to be with you. So please don't cry or I will cry also. You don't want to see me crying right?"

"But… but… a month is so long… I will miss the song you play to me before I sleep; I will miss you very much…so…"

"I promise, I always call you, you'll always see me even we're so far to each other. And when I go there I'll always play your favorite song on my piano. Don't worry, Kaname-san is with you and a hundreds of agents, so you'll be fine. You can play with them". Then Kaname approach them;

"Nagisa-sama, the jet's ready and everyone is in their own position", Kaname said then Nagisa nodded as her respond.

"Ushio-chan, everyone's ready so let's go! I'm sure you'll like the place, there's big house there, a big backyard and a big garden. There's also a beautiful beach and a big town just for you, I'm sure you'll not miss me after you see the place."

"Really… (sad face), but Kana-chan, she's so scary (start to weep again)". Nagisa sighed and looked to Kaname. Kaname is just staring to Nagisa and Ushio as if she didn't hear the conversation.

"Kaname-san is not scary, she will not '_kill you'…_she will take good care of you. So, let's go." Then they go to the basement where the private jet of Nagisa is waiting.

"Ushio-chan, Bye! Bye! Mama will miss you. Be a good girl okay?" Ushio nodded then Nagisa kissed her on the forehead. And Ushio went inside the jet escorted by two of her agents.

"Kaname-san, I entrusted you my Ushio so please take good care of her. She's very precious to me, and I know you knew that. I'm counting on you", Nagisa said with a serious face.

"Don't worry she's safe to me, no one can ever lay a finger on her if I'm around. Or else I'll kill them." Said Kaname said with an evilly face.

"Eh… okay… just do the right? By the way give me a call if there's some problem."

"I do!" then she faced Dr. Kaiji and Kyo.

"You two! If there's anything happen to Nagisa-sama, I'm going to make sure that the new gadgets and weapons you two invent will going to test first on your body. And if that's not enough to make you kill… (She grinned)", she didn't finish the words 'coz the two gets what she mean.

"B…be assured! Will going to protect her with all our life!" the two said, they're shaking in fear. Kaname is a good agents and a good friend but a worst enemy so no one dare to go near her except Nagisa's grandfather, Nagisa and Momomi. But sometimes (sometimes) even Nagisa afraid of her.

'_What the hell is this woman? She's like a monster in a human form._' Nagisa thought.

"Good! Nagisa-sama… will be going." Nagisa nodded then Kaname go inside. After 30 second countdown the jet off. Then Nagisa went to her office.

While Shizuma and the others came back from their trip.

"Shizuma-chan, how are you? You became more beautiful everytime I see you. By the way, how's your trip?" said **Shihouin Sakura**. He is the uncle of Shizuma in her mother side. He has black hair, blue eyes, tall and has a good body.

"Oh, Shihouin-san, it's fine. The place is beautiful and… weird. Is mom with you?" Shizuma said.

"Nope, she's in your house already. She wants to wait you there, I think you should go home early 'coz she miss you very much."

"I'm going home after my job is finish. I have a meeting to attend too."

"To work hard is not bad but to push yourself harder even if your body can't take that's worst. It's alright to take a break, it's not a sin so go home early."

"Don't worry Shohouin-san I have confidence on my own body. By the way, I need to go now, the meeting will start soon. See you around! Bye!" then Shizuma left Shohouin alone. She don't want to hear lecture again, Miyuki and the others is enough.

Nagisa is in her office, alone! She thinks Ushio and his cousin.

'_This is the first time Ushio separate from me ever since she was born. Even I'm not her real mother, I think her as my real daughter. She means a lot to me. Four years ago, her parents died, she is completely orphan from her parents. Her father, my cousin __**Yue-oniisama **__died from a car accident, and then weeks later, her mother, Maiya-oneesama died also after giving birth to Ushio__**. Maiya-oneesama**__ knew her life is going to finish so she gave me the rights to take the child in my care. My grandfather agreed to become the mother of the child, and so I let her carried my family name as my legal daughter. But no one knew that the world class pianist… I… Nancy Aoi has a daughter, because my grandfather won't allow Ushio to be known as my daughter (it's a disgrace, she has no husband but have a child). Only the company's staff and agents knew it. Actually, it's also a relief for me 'coz I don't want anyone to know my personal affairs including Ushio. I don't know what kind of past I have, but as I have Ushio, my past is not matter anymore. That's my grandfather and Kaname told me. Maybe they are right, present is the more important.'_

Now that's all! Thanks! Please leave review………


	7. I Want a horse!

I'm here again!!!!!!! I know you all have questions regarding Nagisa, Ushio, Kaname and Shizuma but please be patient 'coz all your patience has a price…. Everything is in order and the right time to reveal the truth is near…. Please bear to wait until the end…. Thanks again for reviewing…. My greatest pleasure!!!!!!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any strawberry panic story….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a week since Ushio and the hundreds of agent that lead by Kaname is went to Japan. Nagisa is always calling to Ushio to know the condition of her daughter. Kaname is preparing the whole villa for the return of Nagisa and Ushio, is always distracting Kaname in the way the latter can't take it sometimes. She always saying;

"**I want a horse!!!!!!!!!! I want a horse!!!!!!!!!!! I want a horse!!!!!!!!!" **

"Ushio-sama, you don't need a horse. You're so young to ride a horse and if your mother knows about it, she will mad at you", Kaname is the agents that supervise the safetyness of Ushio, even though she's so strict and sometimes scary, she has a soft spot for Ushio (because of Nagisa).

"**Kana-chan** (name that Ushio gave to Kaname), Ushio wants to call mama! I know mama will give me a horse like Shi-chan", (name of Nagisa's horse, actually **shiro** is the real name of the horse; stands for white).

"Don't call me Kana-chan! My name is Kaname! Kaname Kenjo!" she gets irritated when Ushio call her **Kana-chan.**

"But… but… Kana-chan is a good name than Kana… Kana… I forget your name… Hehehe".

'_My! My! Is there someone who wants to replace me! I can't take it!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………..' _Kaname thought, as if she's going to berserk.

"Kana-chan let's call mama, now! Because I want a horse", Ushio call to the annoyed Kaname.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go to the study room". Then they go to the study room. Kaname managed to contact Nagisa immediately.

"Oh! How are you Kaname-san? It's been a while since you last call me, what is it? Is there any problem?" said Dr. Kaiji, he's the one who caught the call first. They see each other using a high-tech screen that Dr. Kaiji invents.

"I don't need you, where's Nagisa-sama? And by the way, did you forget that I forbade you all to call my name with 'san' instead use the honorifics; **Kaname-sama**, didn't you?" Kaname said with a devilish face. Ever since Kaname and Momomi was hired as personal agents of Kaede-Aoi's family, everyone in the low positions call their name with 'sama', except the others personal agents. But as all of you knew, they promote as the right and left hand of Nagisa so their positions is as high as the other personal agents.

"Ah! My! My! My fault, my fault! I'm sorry 'Kaname-sama'! Is that right! 'Kaname-sama'!" said Dr. Kaiji, he's a liitle scared.

"Yeah! But don't forget? By the way, where's Nagisa-sama? I want to request an audience to Nagisa-sama. Tell her that I have important problems that need to be tended. It is regarding Ushio-sama." Kaname said in a cool voice.

"As you wish!" then Dr. Kaiji call Nagisa. After 15 minutes Nagisa appeared.

"What is it, Kaname-san? What's with Ushio?" Nagisa said, she's troubled.

"Nagisa-sama…" Kaname didn't finish her words because Ushio interrupt the conversation.

"Mama, mama… uhhmmmm… Ushio have a favor to ask", Ushio said in a low voice but Nagisa hear it.

"Eh? What? What kind of problem? Is there something wrong there?"

"No, Nagisa-sama, to be honest… uhhmmm… it's not that big" Kaname didn't know how to put the words that Ushio wants a horse.

"Mama! I want a horse!" said Ushio, she said it in a loud voice. Nagisa stunned for seconds. She is shock to what Ushio has said;

'_She want a horse? Why?'_ Nagisa thought.

"Mama… I … I … also want to be with you when you want to go for a ride with Shi-chan. When I see you riding Shi-chan with Kana-chan and Momo-chan and everyone, you're so happy. You smile! So…so… I also want a horse… to be with you… and to smile also… and to be happy… so… **I WANT A HORSE!"** when she said her reason Nagisa and Kaname moved. She didn't know that her beloved child has that instinct.

"Ushio-chan, I see that you really want a horse, but can I think about I first. Because to have your own horse is not that easy. Don't worry, after I think about it, I'm sure you're going to be happy".

"Really? But…but…"

"Ushio-sama, don't worry you're going to have a horse. So, please just bear to wait", Kaname said. Then Ushio begin to smile again.

"So, for now, just play Akita-san (dog name), okay?"

"OKAY!!!!" then Ushio went out to the room left Kaname alone.

"Nagisa-sama? Are…"

"Yeah… I'm going to get a horse for her. I want Ushio to be happy, but the only problem is she's still so young."

"Then let me find a best instructor…"

"No! Not you! These minor things are not for you to handle, there's a more important assignment for you. Jake, will handle this. I'm going to ask him to find an instructor there in Japan. I know he do that, because that's his specialty."

'_Japan? Why here? And…'_ Kaname's thought where interrupt again.

"Kaname-san, two weeks from now, we're going to head there. The papers for transferring were all done, the only problem is the equipment that they going to give us and the Academy. So, please prepare the location. I want everything's fine and in order. And also, please don't let the press know about my arrival. I'm sure it's so troublesome. Alright? I'm counting on you!"

"Yes, be assured, everything's going to be fine."

"Well, then see yah!!!!" Kaname bowed lightly as the connection cut.

'_The instructor, I hope there'd be no any problem. But I have to be more alert, I have to do my mission smoothly because that's what I promise and that's what I want to do. Not for Rei-sama but for Nagisa…' 'Hanazono…!' _She looked mad every time she thinks her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's all for today….. Please leave comments….. Thanks………………


	8. Announcement

**Hi there!!!!! I know you wait for next chapter but I want to tell you that my story is a unique one and maybe you don't like the end… so I want to tell you all if you still want me continue this story…. Please tell if I continue this or not…. I'll always be waiting for your answer…. Thanks…..**


End file.
